Historical Inaccuracies
by lalchan
Summary: Collection of oneshots addressing historical errors in Yugioh.
1. Chapter 1: Nemes

A/N: I was sorting through my younger siblings' dress up, and I found one of those Egyptian headdresses(I think my baby brother went as a pharaoh one halloween). I had just been watching The Abridged Series, so of course, I had an idea.

Chances are, this is not completely historically accurate. If any of you reading this are Egyptologists, sorry for probably butchering history, but Takahashi-sama did it first.

Which reminds me, disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Hope you enjoy!

The Nemes Headdress. Worn by the great god Osiris, after it was given to him by his son, Horus. It was a symbol of the royalty and divine right of the pharaoh.

It wouldn't fit.

Not that Siamun had expected it to. The boy's hair was . . . well, it was actually a bit like his.

_Mine is much more tame. At least I can fit it in a cap. His is just too . . . gravity-defiant._

The boy whose hair was currently in question was looking up at him sheepishly, one hand brushing at the current cause of their troubles.

_We could try a different one . . . but I don't think any of them would fit._

"Siamun, can't I just go without one?" The old man puffed out his chest indignantly, and gave the youth a critical look.

"Certainly not! You must wear a royal head dress of some type. It would not be appropriate to go out without it."

The young ruler pouted.

"But they don't look very comfortable. And I'm the Pharaoh. Can't I just skip wearing one?"

"Atem, you are too concerned with your games, and not enough with your people's opinion of you. You are a new ruler, your image is very important."

Atem sighed, and let his chin fall into a supporting hand.

"I know, I know. And it's not that I don't care. I just . . . really don't want to wear one."

"Yes, your father experienced a similar problem. As did I. It is a problem that is occasionally seen in the court. Still. I insist that we find one."

Siamun frowned, and examined the boy a moment longer.

"Perhaps . . . a seshed circlet," The boy made a face, "Without a wig, of course, with some design similarities to the items . . . Perhaps, the eye of horus, that is seen on the puzzle?" Atem brightened considerably at this.

"Yes, definitely no wig, and maybe we could add some wing designs on the sides, I've been looking at Slifer and . . ."

Siamun smiled as he watched the boy animatedly describe how he wanted his crown to look. Maybe it wouldn't look very traditional, but really, it would not matter what Atem put on.

He would always look like he was wearing a crown.

End

Please Review! Also, I am open to ideas for future chapters. Here's the link for the info I used(not including wikipedia)

httpcolonslashslashwwwdottouregyptdotnetslashfeatu restoriesslashcrowns2dothtm


	2. Chapter 2: Khol

Don't be confused, this is set before the previous chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Set stared at the young khan.

"Atem . . . What are you doing." From the tone, it was obviously not a question. The boy had the good sense to look bashful.

"It was a present from Mana!" He almost yelled defensively.

_Of course. Who else would give the Pharaoh-to-be khol?_

Set would have to give the girl a few _words_ concerning proper etiquette when dealing with the royal family- Mahado was just too lax, even if he was one of the best magicians in the land.

"Just because she gave it to you doesn't mean you have to wear it." He managed to grind out.

The boy's face was indignant. "It would be disrespectful to let her gift go to waste." Really, the boy was just too innocent.

"Khol is for _noble women,_ Atem. You cannot wear that. It would be . . ."

"Nobody will care. Besides, it's supposed to protect your eyes, right?"

_Why does he always find a way?_

"You still can't . . ." _Oh forget it._

Set let out a sigh of resignation, then gave him another glance over.

"You do know that you're supposed to use green on the bottom lids, right?"

"Yeah, but Mana didn't have enough allowance to get green too, so I'm just using this."

The sound that came from the High Priest's throat sounded something like a growl and a sob.

"Are you alright Set?"

"Fine." He snapped.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we play a game of senet: if you win, I won't wear it after this, but if I win, you have to wear it with me to the feast tonight."

It was a tempting offer for about twenty seconds, then his common sense kicked in. Atem _never_ lost. And there wasn't a chance in Ammit's lake that he was ever going to wear that stuff.

"No thank you." He pursed his lips, then decided to try again, one more time. "I do not believe your father will approve though."

The young boy just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll talk him around."

End

A/N: Quick update, ne? I have one more idea, then, I'll just have to see. Like I said in the previous chapter, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me, and I'll see if my imagination will latch onto them.


End file.
